Enough is enough
by Hanashishou
Summary: Haruhi gets into a fight with the members of the host club and then runs off. she later runs into a mysterious person and has strange feelings, which causes a certain member of the Host club to lose his temper.[RxR]
1. Boiling points

Enough is enough

"Haru-chan!" Hunny cried as he ran into the music room.

"Oh Hunny-senpai, where have you been?" Haruhi asked.

"I was out getting ice cream with Takashi." he saidwith a smile.

Haruhi smiled gently at the lolita shota. As she handed him a treat a loud crash startled her. Hunny's ears perked up as he headed towards the kitchen.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked no one in particular.

"A crash." Mori said bluntly.

Haruhi jumped at the sound of Mori's deep voicE. She held her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart. Mori gave her a questioning look, but shrugged hi shoulders. Once she was calm, Haruhi headed into the kitchen. When she opened the door she found Tamaki laying on the ground. His hair was singed and there was a thick layer of soot covering his face.

"Senpai! What did you do?!" Haruhi cried as she ran to the open oven.

"Oh my sweet daughter, I apologize! Please embrace your Daddy!" Tamaki cried while opening his arms extravagantly.

"You idiot! The ovens broken! What were you trying to do?" Hrauhi yelled.

"W-well...I was..." he said just before retreating into a dark corner.

"I guess ill clean this up." Haruhi said gesturing to the cake batter and soot everywhere.

"In that case, why not wear this?!" Tamaki asked cheerfully.

He held up a small french maid outfit and grinned. Haruhi clenched her fists as she grabbed a nearby spoon. An deadly look came over her eyes as she stared at Tamaki. The president of the host club felt a sudden chill run down his spine at the girls appearance change.

"Get out." she growled.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki cowered.

She raised the spoon above her head and aimed for Tamaki. Before she could hit him he ran from the kitchen with Mori and Hunny on his heels. She sighed loudly and pulled on an apron.

" Oi Haruhi, why dont you letus dress you up? Come little toy." Kaoru said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah! Lets make you cute, so the lord can go off into one of his crazy fantasies." Hikaru cried.

They stared at her expectantly. She slowly turned her head to look at the twins and gave them a dull look. Her blood began to boil as she saw them hold up an aray of dresses.

"No." she said bluntly.

"But Haruhiii we wannna play dress up!" the twins whined.

"I said no." she said in a deadly whisper.

Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped as they inched out of the kitchen. Hrauhi sighed once again and picked up the broom. As she swept the soot into a pile, Kyoya walked into the kitchen. He stared at the mess and then over at Haruhi.

"Haruhi what happened here?"he asked as he took notes.

"Tamaki-senpai was trying to bake and mutilated...whatever it was."she mumbled.

"Then why are you cleaning the mess? We'll get the maid to do that." he said nonchalantly.

"Rich bastards." Haruhi thought as she kept sweeping.

"But if you insist on doing it like a commoner, then go ahead." Kyoya said.

"Thats it!" Hrauhi cried.

"Huh?!" Kyoya stared at her in suprise

"Im done! I'm tire of being treated like this! I'm going HOME!" she yelled.

She shoved the broom int Kyoya's hands and stomped out of the kitchen. The rest of the Host club watched as she pulled off her apron and grabbed her bag. She stopped in front of the door and turned around. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to say something, but she turned back around and walked out the door.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny whispered as tears came to his eyes.

"Dont cry Hunny-senpai! Daddy will get our princess back!" Tamaki cried

"I dunno m'lord, Haruhi looked pretty angry." Hikaru said with a frown.

"Haru-chan will come back...right?" Hunny whimpered.

"I-I honestly dont know." Tmaki sighed.

As they heard Tamaki's words a cold chill ran over them. They all stared at the closed door longing for Haruhi to return.

alright so theres the first chapter.when i was writing this i felt bad for Hunny and Mori because they didnt do anything wrong. it was mostly hikaru, kaoru, and tamaki. kyoya got on haruhis last nerve though. o well. so does anyone have any ideas for who i should couple haruhi with because this will develop into a love story. i just dont know with who yet:


	2. Stranger of the night

so this is the second chapter. on Raidon-kuns request im having Hauhi run into a certain someone.;

"Those rich, insensitive bastards!" Hruhi cried.

She blindly walked around the school grounds as she cursed the members of the host club. The blistering heat and her uniform were wearing her down. She groaned in wardly and pulled off her coat. As her sides egan to ache she slumped down a nearby bench. From the combination of the sweltering heat and the smell of fresh flowers, Hryhi fell into a light sleep.

When she awoke she saw the the night sky sbove her. Stars filled her vision as she blinked away sleep. As she sat on the bench she was oblivious to the six hosts hiding the nearby bushes. They watched as she stretched and stood up.

"Tama-kun, where's Haru-chan going?"Hunny asked.

"Hmmm. I dont know. Let's follow her." Tamaki said, moving from hedge to hedge.

Haruhi stared absently at the ground while she walked to the main gate. A solid object sent her falling to the ground as she collided wtih it. The hosts gasped from their hiding places as Haruhi fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright..Haruhi?"a person asked as they knelt before her.

Haruhi blinked rapidly as she saw the boy kneeling before her. But he wasn't just any boy, he was a very handsome one that Haryhi was unfamiliar with, at least thats what she though. He had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Haruhi's breath caught at the sight of him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Do you not remember me?" he asked as he sweatdropped.

"Remember you?" she asked.

"It is me, Nekozawa" he said as he pulled on a black wig.

"Oh i remember you. Your the weird dark guy! But you look so different. Why arent you wearing your costume?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah that is because it is my favorite time. Night time," he whispered as he stared at the sky nostalgically.

"Oh..." was all Haruhi could say as a blush covered her cheeks.

Nekozawa stuck out his hand to help her up. She tokk it and allowed him to help her up. The blush was wearing had grown three shades darker as she stared into his gentle eyes. As she atred at him she failed to notice that he hadn't let her hand go. However, the members of the Host club paid close attention to this.

"Who is this guy and why is he touching my darling daughter?!" Tamaki cried.

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" Hikaru hissed.

"Thats Nekozawa-san from the Dark Magic club" Kyoya said unfazed by the scene.

"Well i don't care who he is! He just needs to stop touching Haru-chan!" Hunny pouted.

"Hm." Mori grunted.

"I always though there was something suspicious about that guy. Plus HE STILL HASN'T LET GO OF HARUHI'S HAND!" Tamaki cried.

"Shhh!" the twins hissed as they restrained their king.

"What was that?" Nekozawa asked.

"Who knows?" Haruhi said as she sweatdropped.

"Do you need someone to walk you home, Hruhi-kun?" he asked politely.

"Sure. Oh wait i forgot my bag and my jacket. I'll just go on my own. It was nice to see you again" she called as she headed back to her things.

He watched as she ran off.

"Hmm theres something about that guy." Nekozawa thought as he headed off.

Haruhi stopped when she saw the Host club standing around the bench. Her temper began to flare as she thought of the days events. She trudged over to the bench and grabbed her things.

"So what were you talking to Nekozawa-san about?" Tamaki asked.

"That's none of your business." Haruhi said coldly.

Her tone sent a feeling of hurt through their hearts. She turned her back to them and pulled on her jacket. They stared at her tense back as she stood there. They wished that she would say kind words to them like she always did in times like this, but they knew it wouldnt happen.

"Stop following me." wa all she said.

And with that she was once again walking away from them. For the second time that day, Haruhi had turned her back on the Host club.

To be continued...

How sad. okay so theres the second chapter! i hope you liked ti! but i still havent decided who haruhis love interest will be

i know i made it seem like she likes nekozawa but maybe a confession will change her mind;


	3. Haruhi's true feelings

A/N:Alright so ive finally chose the person whos gonna confess. I apologize to those of you that are upset by this, but i do have one thing to say...suck it up!!!

The next morning Haruhi went to all her classes like she normally did, but when it was time for her to attend the Host club she hadn't shown up.

"Where's Haru-chan? Do you think she's still mad at us?" Hunny asked.

"She was in class today, but she didnt say a word to me or Hikaru," Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, well then after the club ends we'll go visit to Haruhi's house!" Tamaki cried triumphantly.

"Yeah, that's a great idea m'lord!" Hikaru yelled.

"Actually that's a terrible idea," Kyoya interrupted.

"Nonsense it's a wonderful idea," Tamaki said as he ignored Kyoya's warning.

Later that day at Haruhi's house...

Haruhi walked into her bedroom and began to pull off her uniform. She opened her closet with an absent mind. she shuffled through her cllothes until she finally decided on a white tanktop and blue jeans. As she pulled her clothes on, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," she said as she pinned her hair back.

She sighe loudly and shuffled over to the door of her small apartment. A quick glance through the peephole made her let out a low growl. Standing outside her door were the members of the Host club, who she was trying to avoid.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Haruhi open the door. You can't possibly be mad anymore," Tamaki called.

"You don't get it do you?!" Hrauhi cried.

"Haru-chan what is it?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"T-they don't treat me like a person," she said softly.

"Haru-chan let me in," Hunny said firmly.

The others stared down at the boy with a confused look. Haruhi's hand shook as she slowly opened the door. The others watched in amazement as Haruhi opened the door only wide enough for Hunny and Mori, who obviously had to go in too, to slip into her apartment. Once they were in she slammed the door in the others faces.

"Hunny-senpai...I-I apologize for blowing up at you and Mori-senpai yesterday. Neither of you did anything wrong," she said with a bow.

"It's alright Haru-chan. Right Takashi?" Hunny said as he looked at his cousin.

"Ah," Mori agreed.

"It's just that they treat me as if i'm their toy or their servant. I want them to respect me," she said with sorrow.

Hikaru felt a tug at his heart as he listened to Haruhi's words, through the door. He moved back as he thought about what she had said. Did they really treat her that badly? A feeling of guilt began to wash over him.

"Don't worry Haru-chan! Come to the club tomorrow and if they cause you any trouble just tell me, 'kay?" Hunny said with one of his patanted "flower" smiles.(you know the one)

"We'll watch over you," Mori said flatly.

"Thank you," Haruhi said as she gave them a gentle smile.

Hunny and Mori aid their goodbye's and slipped back out the door. When they got outside they found everyone, but Hikaru, crowded around the door. He stood with his back to the others, staring off into the sunset.

"Hikaru are you alright?" Kaoru asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine. Let's go," he said as he hid his pained expression.

the others shrugged their shoulders at Hikaru's strange behavior and followed him away from Haruhi's house.

to be continued...

A/N:Yay the 3rd chapters up!!!! It was tough for me to decide but im definitely gonna go with Hikaru. I was gonna pick Hunny, but somehow Hikaru just seemed so much better:) (but i still love Hunny more!!!) oh and dont expect another chapter for a week. im sorry but i have to visit my grandma and her computer is freakishly slow, but ill make it up by putting up two new chapters next time. so keep reading:)


End file.
